


Ballad of Elenathriel

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Mica's round of Narrative Telephone, which aired 1/19/2021[brief murder and suicide mentions; if you've heard Mica's story, it's no worse than that]
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Kudos: 4





	Ballad of Elenathriel

The elven princess went about  
Her day with no design  
A sailor crossed her path and found  
Her beauty so divine

A shell traded a day of time  
And smitten they had grown  
To home quickly she did return  
To let her love be known

— Elenathriel chanced upon  
— A man without compare  
— Elenathriel soon would find  
— A love filled with despair

To King Malendor she professed  
That which her heart dictate,  
“As close as trees and water be  
William is sure my fate.”

With rage the King denounced her claim  
Their standings too apart  
And so she fled from the castle  
Distraught from his cold heart

— Elenathriel chanced upon  
— A man without compare  
— Elenathriel soon would find  
— A love filled with despair

With tears in her eyes she returned  
To William’s arms to mourn  
Hearing the tale he ‘turned her home  
Lest face the elf King’s scorn

First praise the King gave to William  
For sense he did convey  
Then death he ordered from his guards  
Will’s blood a crimson spray

— Elenathriel chanced upon  
— A man without compare  
— Elenathriel soon would find  
— A love filled with despair

“Do not dare defy me again,”  
He said to his daughter  
She mourned alone as servants went  
To clean up the slaughter

The story fades from this point on  
The end torn ternion  
Each variant a theme does hold  
But which is not fiction?

— Elenathriel chanced upon  
— A man without compare  
— Elenathriel soon would find  
— A love filled with despair

Her death, revenge, or moving on  
Are ways that this tale ends  
But which version is truly best  
Upon you this depends

To join with his lost soul she cast  
Herself into the sea  
Or ‘haps she forgot him in full  
And to a Prince married

Though sweeter yet, she takes the crown  
When poison takes the King  
Foul play is guessed but none do ask  
If she did such a thing

Elenathriel chanced upon  
A man without compare  
To this day their tale lives on as  
The greatest love affair


End file.
